


A Change of Outcomes...

by SapphicFriends



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFriends/pseuds/SapphicFriends
Summary: A different ending to hell week :)
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Change of Outcomes...

**Author's Note:**

> A different ending to hell week :)

Fatou rides up in the lift later than she had expected. She took out her phone to check if Kieu My had responded to her text to see nothing, no texts from Kieu My or the CashQueens who had completely ignored her for the past week. Except Mailin Fatou thinks, she was there for me. Fatou smiles putting her phone away, Mailin had her flaws but she really had helped her this week, and like Mailin had said Kieu My had climbed a roof for her so of course everything would be ok.

The lift stops and Fatou steps into the hallway looking right and left making sure she was going to the right apartment. She walks over to Kieu Mys door taking a deep breath and raising her fist to knock on the door. *knock, knock, knock* The door is whipped open, “heyyy, Fatou” Ismail says pulling her in for a hug.

Welcome, welcome. I will take your jacket” Ismail says smiling down at her. “I’ve been here before” Fatou says confused, handing over her jacket. “Ayyyy? A drink? You want one?” Ismail asks already walking away. Fatou walks in looking around for Kieu My but can’t see her.

“Hey Fatou? You look good… ummmm, comfortable” Finn says as he shifts on his feet sending her a smile. Fatou smiles, “ummm, thanks Finn. I like your shirt”. ”I’m so glad you cam! Kieu My talks about you all the time” Zoe says smiling. “So do you need a drink? We have vodka? Or beer?” Zoe offers. “Beer please” Fatou says smiling. Zoe walks away pulling Finn with her.

“Hey Dreamgirl! Here is your drink” Ismail says handing her an orange drink. “What is this?” Fatou asks taking a sip and coughing. “Strong” Fatou whispers. Ismail giggles pulling her over to the couch. “You think? Kieu My has already had like 5 glasses” Ismail says looking at Fatou. “Oh I ummm, I think she is just in the bathroom at the minute. But I will let her know that you’re here.” Ismail says getting up from the couch. Fatou looks at the drink again and shrugs, gulping the orange drink down quickly.

Constantin stumbles over to Fatou, drunkenly kicking the coffee table as he passed. Staring at her Constantin slurs “you’re weird. You are always so lost and confused. It’s like you aren’t always there… it’s weird.” He laughs “you’re such a Hufflepuff you know, and Kieu My well she is a Slytherin. They aren’t even on the same level” Constantin states laughing walking past Finn and Zoe towards the kitchen.

“You ok?” Zoe asks, smiling at her warmly and handing over the beer. “Yeah, actually do you have any smokes?” she asks. Zoe nods handing one over. “I just need some air” Fatou says grabbing her beer and walking out onto the balcony.

Fatou sits down on a plastic chair, taking a deep breath and pulling out her lighter. She rests the cigarette between her lips as she lights the end of it, taking a long drag, she exhales trying to relax her tense shoulders. She takes out her phone again looking at the CashQueens chat, maybe I should leave it she thinks.

This week has been awful and they all just left me alone to drown. She swipes away from WhatsApp trying to distract herself. She goes over to Instagram, pointing her camera at the sky full of stars and taking a picture. “So close yet so far…” she types, posting it on her story. She takes a gulp of beer, listening to the music playing from the apartment.

Taking another drag of the cigarette she turns her head to look inside, Finn and Zoe are dancing with each other and giggling as they trip over each other’s feet drunkenly. She smiles at them, finally feeling a slight buzz from the beer and weird mixture Ismail had given her.

Fatou hears Ismail shout “Kieu My! That's a stupid idea”. Then Kieu My appears, looking out onto the balcony. Kieu My stumbles out the door, smiling at Fatou. “Hey baby, you’re here” Kieu My says sitting in Fatou’s lap and pulling her in for a long wet kiss.

“Wow, ummm yeah I got here a while ago. Are you ok? After Tuesday we should probably talk.” Fatou says. “I mean we could or….? We could dance!” Kieu My says pulling her up to dance with her. She is so close to me, Fatou thinks to herself looking at her extremely drunk girlfriend. Kiue My starts to grind against Fatou, when Ismail calls out to her.

“Kieu My stop now, your idea is stupid” Ismail states crossing their arms. Kieu My glares back, bending down to whisper into Fatou’s ear, “come with me” grabbing her arm again and dragging her into her bedroom. “So… can we talk now?” Fatou asks. Kieu My shakes her head, pushing Fatou down onto the bed.

“Not now baby, I have other things on my mind” Kieu My says straddling her lap pulling Fatou in for another wet kiss. All Fatou could think about was how much Kieu My tasked like alcohol, pure alcohol. Kieu My pulls away pulling up her sparkly top and whipping it over her head smiling at Fatou.

Fatou shakes her head, “please stop”, Fatou says looking down knowing how much Kieu My has drunk. Kieu My’s face changes quickly, “Isn’t this what you wanted Fatou? A distraction? I mean clearly you like party Kieu My?” Kieu My says angrily getting off of Fatou’s lap.

Fatou goes to grab Kieu My’s hand only for her to pull away. “No Kieu, I am so sor-“ Fatou begins, “Get out! Get out of my room right now Fatou!” Kieu My shouts in a drunken anger.

Kieu My pushes her out quickly slamming the door behind her. As soon as she walks over to the couch she realises it’s just here and Ismail together.

“When I went into the bathroom, Kieu My was already really drunk and she was talking about ‘Party Kieu My’ and trying to sleep with you so I told the others to leave” Ismail says with a sad smile. “Her parents are away until Sunday so we can clean up tomorrow, but another beer? Maybe?” the ask hopeful.

Fatou nods silently, stuck in her head on what had just happened. The music is down low, Fatou still hums along to Noah Cyrus’ July. Ismail returns with a jug of his orange juice and three beers, placing them on the coffee table.

“She was so angry at me.” Fatou whispers, “and I understand why because I was so mean to her on Tuesday but I don’t know where she got this idea I only like party Kieu My from” she says looking down at her beer.

Ismail turns to her, “Kieu My, she hasn’t been valued by people… romantically. And when you called her a distraction she panicked because she was talking about studying and school and you were dismissive of her when you called her a distraction. So ummmm, she decided to get really drunk and dance with you and go even further with you because she was nervous that you were like the others. There are people who only wanted her for her looks and party Kieu My and you reminded her of them when you became closed off, but you two are more than a dumb fight, I know you will recover.”

“I never meant to hurt her, I jus- I just constantly doubt myself and my parents and friends have kind of abandoned me so when Kieu My showed up ready to support me it confused me. I didn’t think about what I was saying” Fatou says groaning putting down her second empty beer bottle grabbing a third.

“I just don’t know how to talk about myself, the CashQueens never really ask about me. Mailin only did this week, honestly Ismail you know more about my struggles then them…” Fatou says drunkenly. Ismail pats her on the knee.

“Breath Dreamgirl, breath”. Fatou rests her head on Ismail’s shoulder, tiredly. “I am here for you, Kieu My is here for you and I know that if you needed help Zoe would come running. Kieu My talks about you with such adoration, she will help you. You both just need to sleep this night off and then talk in the morning sober”, Ismail says yawning.

“You tired Ish?” Fatou asks taking her head off their shoulder. Nodding there eyes close, “lean on me Dreamgirl, I’ve got you” they say with a smile, closing their eyes. Fatou smiles leaning back onto their shoulder, “so sleepy” she whispers relaxing her shoulder.

Finally relaxing, Fatou lets sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add to this by the weekend, hopefully :)


End file.
